


Spanner in the Works

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy VII, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: In which Aikawa tries to recruit Cloud, Cloud is unimpressed and Zack reacts like Zack.





	Spanner in the Works

**Author's Note:**

> because certain someone left me with a plunny right before bedtime.

Cloud scowled, arms crossed and trying hard to look menacing, but given his short stature, somewhat fluffy appearance and bright blue eyes, it seemed to fail to get his threat across. If, by judging by the way Aikawa looked like he was smothering a laugh was anything to go by.

"Zack is going to make you pay," Cloud said. The threat also fell on deaf ears because apparently 1) Aikawa didn't know who Zack was and 2) he apparently didn't understand why the title 1st Class SOLDIER was something most people fled from.

Plus, it was  _Zack_.

Cloud would rather face Sephiroth then Zack on the battlefield. At least the General was all overwhelming power, skills and logic. Zack was a shaken box where you never knew what was inside, be a bomb, an angry wet cat, or a pair of underwear.

"What's one person against my army of Angels?" Aikawa mocked.

Cloud looked unimpressed. So, this world was a little strange with the way some people wore Masks, trying to drive other people into suicide. But when Cloud of all people was capable of actually stopping them, well the Nibel wolves were more dangerous than that.

And against  _ **Zack**_? It would be a slaughter.

Right on cue, a couple dozen meteors came crashing into the building. Cloud had already thrown up a barrier and a wall to help protect himself. The attack was then followed by giant claws punching into the room.

"What is that?!" Aikawa shouted.

The answer was a dragon. A large black dragon.

"Bahamut," Cloud said. He waved at the black-haired man standing in the dragon's paw. "What took you so long, Zack?"

"First time I summoned a chocobo! Which is great and all but they can't fly!" Zack shouted back. He jumped into the room, pulling a sword as tall as himself out. He leveled the sword, frowning. "Look, don't bother Spiky anymore, you hear me?" His blue eyes narrowed, glowing ominously. "Or you're not going to like the results. Got it?"

Aikawa frantically nodded.

"Good!" Zack smiled. "I'm glad we had this talk!"

With a twirl, he spun his sword, reattaching it to his back and sauntered over back to Bahamut's paw where Cloud was already waiting.

"C'mon Spiky, let's mosey."

Cloud's response was both fond and exasperated. "I can't believe I'm stuck in this crazy world with you."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on the way out!


End file.
